legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rick Sanchez
Rick Sanchez (known as C-137 Rick to the other Ricks) is one of the two main protagonists of the series of Rick and Morty and the Grandfather of Morty and Father of Beth. Heis an insane alcoholic and is a negative influence on Morty and the rest of the family. He also places his own grandson in very dangerous situations. He is a parody of Doc Brown. Best Friends: Morty, Bender, Skipper Worst Enemies: Eobard Thawne Rick is a genius scientist, capable of creating complex scientific inventions, including brain-enhancing helmets, dream-invading devices, portals to several different dimensions, and the world's first amusement park inside the body of a living human. His brilliance can be muddled by his jaded personal views and his alcoholic tendencies. Rick is easily bored and does not do well with routine. When Rick's curse removing store starts requiring real work, Rick simply lights the whole store on fire and abandons it. Though when it comes to brilliance, Rick is one of the most knowledgeable on the entire Multi-Universe. as he can travel through dimensions just by using his portal gun. Rick has the tendency to be possessive and dominating of Morty, believing the boy to be his own personal helper. This doesn't prevent Rick from genuinely caring about Morty. He occasionally uses his own inventions to improve his grandson's life, such as invading the dreams of Mr. Goldenfold to help raise the boy's math grades.Rick can also be protective of Morty, as shown where he eventually sets aside his cynicism to allow Morty to have a positive adventure, and abruptly kills Mr. Jellybean as the two are leaving the fantasy world because of the previous attempted rape on Morty. Rick and Morty have a strong bond, though their relationship is strained, due to Rick's cynicism and alcoholism. Rick has the tendency to push aside other members of the Smith family. Rick has trouble taking orders from others, and seems to dislike people with authority and government officials. He refuses to join the Council of Ricks because he views them as a government. He also calls the guards at Intergalactic Customs "robots" and claims that he doesn't respect them, saying that he doesn't like "being told where to go and what to do". Rick also has a great dislike of standardized education, claiming that school "isn't a place for smart people" and a "waste of time", and insists that things such as studying and homework are pointless and stupid. Allies and enemies Friends: Morty Smith (His Grandson), Summer Smith (His Granddaughter), Beth Smith (His Daughter), Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Jimmy Neutron, Finn, Marceline, King Julian (Recultantly), Django, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Twilight Sparkle, Discord, Lydia, Colress, Amanda Payne, Rip Hunter, Grovyle, Steven, Connie, The Legends, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Attauri, Garnet, Pearl, Amthest, Peridot, Lapis, Mallow, Uncle Grandpa, Mr.Gus. Pizza Steve, Lincolin Loud, Lynn Loud, Lola Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lana Loud, Lucy Loud, Lisa Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud Enemies: Jerry Smith (His Son in Law), The Council of RIcks, The Galactic Federation, Eobard Thawne, Deathstroke, The Joker, Toffee, The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil, Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher's Cult TGTTA 2 Rick will appear in this story alongside his grandson as one of the main characters of the story teaming up with the good guys against Eobard Thawne. Rick is one of the smartest individuals out there and becomes a co right hand man to the B Team to replace Heloise who went missing. Rick meets Bender and his friends when he and Morty Crash into the boiler room as it turns out they were escaping the government. He and Bender instantly get into a fight over beer though they make amends and after some prompting Rick decides to help Bender with his war against Thawne. Lending his hand to the crew in his own way while taking jabs at others especially King Julian who he really hates, He invites Bender and Skipper for a drink and seems less worried than they do. He then takes shots at Julian who came of his own will. He gets wrecked like they do and then he sobers up with them the next day. While taking shots to others he has respect for Phineas and Jimmy as child prodigies. Rick finishes the work with his time machine and he decides to get Jorgen's explosive triggered pizza to save for later. Rick shows the group his time machine and decides to be the driver as Morty killed The Simpsons in an alternate timeline and he knows that they must head back to 2010. Rick's awareness to the Legion's plan explains this. Rick is left in charge while Bender is away, alongside Morty, Discord, Suede, Jimmy, Twilight, Finn, Amanda and Colress to work on locating a vortex regulator for the group while Bender is out finding his past self. He decides to go find the Vortex Regulator and takes Morty as well as Discord and Suede for the ride as he's in charge. The four go their way to find a.l.a Legends of The Hidden Temple style and find the regulator only for Thawne and Toffee to find the crew using them to lead the two to the vortex regulator. Rick saves Morty from Thawne and the risk of nearly getting killed by Thawne though Rick gets a few hits in. After Jimmy saves him, he defends Morty as he called him a wimp. Rick with Discord and Twilight Sparkle call up Bender, Starfire and Skipper and informs them of what they were up to. He gets arrested by the Galactic Federation alongside Bender, Marceline and Morty and brought to jail. They meet Grovyle who helps them escape and the five find themselves on the Waverider with Rip Hunter. He makes his acquaintance with them only to be attacked by Thawne who deals a harsh hit to him by killing Morty with Fang's help. Rick clearly has a breakdown which he expresses to Twilight, Phineas and Isabella which has him vow to destroy the Legion in Revenge. Rick takes his vengeance on them under Starfire when trying to stop The Joker's team and plan, while he is only slowed down by Bison torturing him, he rebounds big by crippling nearly all of the villains in some way, though most notably James Morality who he manages to freeze and gives to Marceline and then the two actually kill him when Dr. Weil kills Ventress and Curveo, as a way to be even with them. Colress and Rick with Discord begin to make their own raft to leave the island to not want to be stranded, Colress and Rick do have an argument about how to best to make it where Rick wants to make a turbo boat and Colress wants to make a simple one and Rick points out he is the better scientist while Colress is mere Pokemon scientist. Angry Colress attacks Rick while Discord begins working on the raft himself. Colress and Rick finally complete their boat raft and Discord comments on them finally working together which Rick points that they only did because Discord pissed both of them off. Before they can get Axel and Suede, Dr. Weil arrives and traps the three with his trap, when Discord wonders where did Weil get the trap and Gus with Skylar explain they made the trap while they were all fighting with each other with Uka Uka explains that they used Discord's Dystopia League tools to create it and now they got them in their clutches. Rick, Discord and Colress are all stuck under their own traps and are trying to get out with Dr.Weil looking in glee as he intends to use Discord's power to destroy some islands to keep them from finding each other which Discord is not happy about through Weil just dicks with him and Brother Blood decides some torture might be needed to get Discord to give up when Skylar and Gus come in with Axel and Suede when they are attacked and Axel tries to break Discord's trap when Skylar takes Axel's power and uses them to hold Suede off and Suede decides to try and sword slice the trap when Ra's Al Ghul comes after them. Rick and Colress call them to just get them out when Axel is using his own tools to unscrew a lock which he manages to free Rick. Rick takes out his freeze gun and then uses a part of it to Freeze some of the villains. Dr. Weil unleashes an attack on Rick with his robots which Rick does his best to fight before freeing Colress. The Galactic Federation bursts in arresting Rick , but also deciding to arrest Dr. Weil, Ra's Al Ghul, Skylar and everyone other than Gus and Mike. Rick, Bender and Skipper all work to get out thought they have Dennis as a problem, though they find friends in Team Arrow to help them plan an escape. This is when Ford Pines and Crowley as well as the others help them escape before Dennis kills them. This is when Rick learns about the vanishing point and goes after Thawne and he really puts a dent on the legion. Through the next chapters, Rick takes a very direct role as a leader, leading behind the scenes as Bender and Skipper go chasing down the legion disguising themselves from their teammates and he even gets some really good shots on the Legion. Rick even finds out how to counter the Spear of Destiny, while Bender and Skipper get info from someone else. and saves himself from the Legion changing reality. Rick finds himself, Bender, Skipper, Lincoln, Lincoln's Sisters, Lydia, Marcus and Twilight all still alive and Rick points it's a pipe man dream for them to go against the Legion just by themselves though Marcus corrects him that they still have Slade, which Rick comments, their chances went up slightly. This is when they get a transmission about a meeting which they learn is with Thawne's right hand Deathstroke. To Rick's surprise, Deathstroke wants to help them and have a truce, while it takes a bit Rick lets him work with them and with Deathstroke and The Louds, Rick and co get back to Slade and they all storm the rest of the legion to get the spear back. Rick escapes from being killed by Toffee and Bill Cipher, and ponders how it is possible to bring the team back and this is when Rick notices Bruce has something that helped him save Selina. Rick ponders to use phoenix downs and made it into a weapon so he travels with Number 2, Welton, Scudsworth, Harry Wells, Lisa Loud and Shadow to do just that. Rick has Shadow do the heavy work on the gathering of them and with Harry and Lisa he managed to create the perfect weapon before returning to the rest of the resistance. Rick then take more attacks to the resistance like blasting Reverb with a head shot. When the spear of destiny is used to change the timeline, Rick is seen back with Morty back in his live, When Bender decides to go to Aruba, Rick joins them on his vacation. Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters from the Rick and Morty Universe Category:Mad Scientist Category:Inventors Category:Funniest Characters Category:Grandfather of Hero Category:Murderers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Humans Category:Jerks Category:Child Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Evil Genius Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Time Travelers Category:Criminals Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Main Characters of TGTTA 2 Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Thieves Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Main Heroes of TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters The4everreival Loves the Most Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Members of the B Team Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Current Main Members of The B Team Category:The Resistance against Bill Cipher Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Parody/Homage